one minute
by Lilli89
Summary: Casey und Severide, beides Väter von Teenagern, durchleben ihren schlimmsten Alptraum, als ein Unfall ihr Leben komplett auf den Kopf stellt...
1. Chapter 1

**Ich möchte hier eine weitere Geschichte zur TV Sendung "chicago fire" posten.**

**Wie immer ist das Geschriebene lediglich erfunden. Sophia und Jessica gehören mir und entspringen meiner Fantasie.  
>Sophia ist die 15 jährige Tochter von Casey. Jessica ist 16 und Severide's Tochter. Die Mädchen existieren in der TV Handlung <strong>**NICHT****.**

**Die Handlung spielt 2013.**

**Ich besitze weder die Rechte an der Sendung, noch ähnliches. **

**Kommentare sind gern gesehen. Ihr könnt eure Meinung gern auch anonym und als Gäste schreiben.**

**Ich wünsche viel Spaß! **

„Sie macht mich wahnsinnig, Casey. Verstehst du das? Sie raucht, sie kommt zu spät, sie hält sich an keine Abmachungen und sie klaut mein Auto. Keine Ahnung, wie sie an den Ersatzschlüssel für den Wagen gekommen ist."

Laut fluchend lief Kelly durch den Schlafbereich und echauffierte sich lautstark über seine 16 jährige Tochter, deren Verhalten ihn seit Wochen systematisch in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Seitdem sie mit deiner Sophia herum hängt, sind wenigstens ihre Leistungen in der Schule besser geworden. Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich falsch mache. Aber vielleicht kommt ihre Mutter doch besser mit ihr klar."  
>Matt zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen nach oben, nippte dann wieder an seiner Cola, ehe er zu sprechen begann.<p>

„Bei der sie statt wie bei dir nicht vier Mal, sondern sechs Mal abgehauen ist? Nicht wirklich. Übrigens solltest du dir mit Sophia nicht allzu sicher sein."

Seit einer halben Stunde verharrten die zwei Lieutenants nun in dem abgedunkelten Zimmer und sprachen sich den Kummer mit ihren Töchtern von der Seele. Als Väter von zwei Teenagern, die jeweils beide und ohne ihre leiblichen Mütter bei ihnen lebten, hatten sie sich einiges zu berichten.

„Was meinst du damit? Ich meine, wegen deiner Tochter?"  
>Matt sah ihn unzufrieden an.<p>

„Ich komme nicht an sie heran. Lauren und ich dachten, dass alles besser wird, wenn sie bei mir und Gabby in Chicago lebt. Aber im Gegenteil. Sie wird mir immer fremder. Und dann hat sie einen neuen Freund. Diesen Eric. Punk, lebt auf der Straße. Wenn ich den sehe, kommt mir schon zum ersten Mal das Essen hoch."  
>Severide zündete sich eine Zigarette an.<p>

„Ich meine, wo ist das kleine blonde Mädchen, mit dem ich die Spielplätze unsicher gemacht habe?", murmelte Matt vor sich hin und blickte dann nachdenklich an die Wand..  
>Kelly lächelte traurig, ließ kurz darauf einen Seufzer verlauten.<p>

„Mal ehrlich, meinst du wir haben als Väter versagt?"

Matt stellte sein Getränk bei Seite, atmete dann tief ein und aus.

„ Ich weiß es nicht, Kelly. Ich sehe nur, dass es immer schlimmer wird. Ich arbeite und arbeite und arbeite. Wenn ich los fahre, ist sie in der Schule, wenn ich nach Hause komme, ist sie schon im Bett. Im Extremfall auch nicht und ich gabele sie irgendwo um 22 Uhr in einer Mall auf. Manchmal auch direkt bei der Polizei, wenn sie beim klauen oder rauchen erwischt wird. Keine Ahnung, an wem das liegt. Vielleicht hätte ich mich nicht scheiden lassen dürfen. Vermutlich bin ich auch zu früh Vater geworden und wohlmöglich habe ich einfach viel zu wenig Zeit für sie. Nur ich kann doch jetzt nicht die Jahre zurück drehen."  
>Severide nickte verstehend mit dem Kopf.<p>

„Trotzdem denke ich, dass sie zu zweit eine gute Mischung…"  
>In diesem Moment ging der Alarm los. Der Operator kündigte die notwendige Adresse an.<p>

„Hansonstreet, Autounfall auf der Interstate."  
>Abrupt erhoben sich Matt und Kelly nach oben.<p>

Noch ahnte niemand der Väter, dass sie bald eine unschöne Begegnung machen würden…


	2. Chapter 2

Matt war in Gedanken längst beim Feierabend, als sie den Unfallort erreichten. Zunächst schien ihn der eingehende Notruf nicht allzu sehr zu verwundern. Gerade um diese Uhrzeit lief der Verkehr in der Stadt auf Hochtouren. Da konnte es schnell zu einer Karambolage kommen. Aber spätestens als er von weitem den ersten Unfallwagen erblickte, schien sich seine Sicherheit in Luft aufzulösen.

„Oh mein Gott. Seht euch das an. Das wird nicht leicht werden", hörte er Herrmann von der Rückbank des Trucks sagen.

Mit ernster Miene blickte er auf das Geschehen, bis er an seinem Kollegen hängen blieb, der mit geschockter Miene und weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Fahrzeuge, nahe der Brücke starrte.  
>Nachdem er feststellte, dass sich die Kollegen einer anderen Einheit bereits um den grauen Mercedes kümmerten, fiel sein Augenmerk auf Severide.<br>Irritiert starrte er auf Kelly, ehe er rasant nach draußen hetzte. Was war los? Warum blieb Severide wie angewurzelt stehen, anstatt die ersten Opfer aus den schrottreifen Fahrzeugen zu befreien.

„Hey, was….?"  
>Spätestens als Matt dem Älteren in die Augen blickte, ahnte er schlimmes.<p>

„Jessica. …Mein Auto. Das ist mein Auto", hörte er den Braunhaarigen nur völlig geistesabwesend faseln, während in seinen Körper Bewegung kam und er aus dem Truck nach draußen stieg.  
>Panisch hetzte er zu dem dunkelblauen Wagen, öffnete gewaltvoll die Fahrertür und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die schwer verletzten Insassen.<p>

Nur mühsam konnte er die aufkommende Übelkeit verdrängen. Ihm wurde flau im Magen. Er musste sich an der Heckscheibe des Fords festhalten. Mit einem Mal schienen die Stimmen seiner Kollegen meilenweit weg zu sein. Für einen kurzen Moment hörte er auf zu atmen und zitterte am ganzen Körper, ehe er sich innerlich zur Ruhe mahnen konnte.

„Sophia! Jessica! Verdammt!", schrie er aufgebracht und begriff nun vollständig, was ihm Severide mit seiner Reaktion hatte sagen wollen.  
>Völlig ungläubig blickte er auf die eingequetscht blutenden Mädchen, die er als seine Sophia, samt Severides Tochter identifizierte und schien für einen langen Moment völlig bewegungslos.<p>

„Man, nun steh doch nicht so rum. Jetzt tue irgendwas!", schrie Kelly von der anderen Seite, der nun völlig diffus und mit Tränen in den Augen an der Motorhaube herum ruckelte. Auch der Rest des Squad Teams schien völlig aufgelöst zu sein.

„Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott", hallten Mills Worte wie Echos in Caseys Kopf wieder, ehe Bewegung in ihn kam und er aufgebracht die Scheiben einschlug, anschließend panisch den Kopf seiner Tochter befühlte.  
>Apathisch begann er ihr auf Sophias Wangen zu schlagen. Doch sie rührte sich nicht.<p>

„Verdammt, mach die Augen auf. Sophia, bitte!"

Dass Dawson und Shay bereits mit der Trage und dem Notfallkoffer hinter ihm standen, hatte er kaum mitbekommen.

„Matt, geh zur Seite. Matt!", schrie Gabriela ihn mit immer lauter werdender Stimme an, weil er panisch an dem Mädchen herum ruckelte, effektiv aber nicht zum arbeiten kam. Erst als den Blonden von hinten die Hand des Chiefs packte, ließ er von seiner Tochter ab.

„Casey, mach Platz da. Du musst die beiden ihre Arbeit machen lassen."

Angsterfüllt starrte Matt zu Severide, der ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen musterte, ehe er sich wieder seiner eigenen Tochter zuwandte, die noch immer bewegungslos auf dem Sitz der Fahrerseite verharrte.

„Jessica! Kannst du mich hören! Sieh mich an."  
>Die Braunhaarige schüttelte benommen mit dem Kopf, kam dann aber tatsächlich zu sich.<p>

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid, Dad."  
>Zu mehr schien das Mädchen nicht fähig zu sein.<p>

„Hier bleiben. Komm schon, bleib bei mir", ruckelte Kelly an ihrer Blut überströmten Hand, die schlaff auf dem Lenkrad verharrte. Mittlerweile fiel auch Caseys Blick erneut auf Sophia, die von Gabriela und Leslie erstversorgt wurde.

„Schädelhirntrauma und Rippenfrakturen. Wir legen ihr eine Halskrause an. Schön langsam, Shay."

Allein Dawsons entsetzter Blick ließ Matt das Adrenalin durch den Körper rauschen. Casey kannte seine Freundin nur all zu gut um zu wissen, dass Sophias Zustand ernster war, als er bisher angenommen hatte.

„Oh nein", murmelte die Sanitäterin leise und bestätigte damit seine böse Vermutung.

„Was ist los? Verdammt, was ist denn?", schrie er seine Freundin an, die sich mit flinken Handbewegungen durch das Fenster auf die Beifahrerseite beugte.  
>Da sie ihm vorsorglich keine Antwort gab, riss er sich aus dem leichten Griff des Chiefs los und stürmte schließlich zum Wagen, um sich selbst einen Überblick zu verschaffen.<br>Nur wenige Sekunden später erhielt das Grauen einen Namen.

Ein Stück der offenbar kollidierten Metallstange hatte sich durch Sophias Hals gebohrt.

„Matt, geh zur Seite. Matt!", schrie Gabriela ihren Freund erneut an, der sich zitternd das silberne Material besah.

„Cruz, hol den Brenner. Nun hol den Brenner habe ich gesagt", schrie der blonde Lieutenant seinen Kollegen an, wurde kurz darauf jedoch von seinem Kollegen Herrmann zurück gehalten.

„ Jetzt bleib verdammt noch mal ruhig. Du bist uns so keine Hilfe", versuchte der Grauhaarige den Widerstand seines jungen und sich gegen ihn wehrenden Kollegen abzufangen.  
>Genau in diesem Moment begannen sich Sophias Lider zu bewegen.<p>

„Dad, bist du das?", hörte Matt die 15 jährige sagen, weshalb ihn sein Kollege notgedrungen los s ließ.  
>Parallel dazu gelang es Severide seine Tochter mit einem weiteren Sanitäter von der Fahrerseite zu befreien. Apathisch lief er hinter der Trage her und schenkte seinem Kollegen ein letztes aufmunterndes Lächeln, ehe er im Inneren des Krankenwagens verschwand.<p>

„Geh auf die andere Seite, Casey. Versuch sie zu beruhigen, während Mills und Otis die Stange durchtrennen. Und keine unüberlegten Sachen. Ein Millimeter mehr und die Aorta ist durch", schäfte ihm Shay ein, während Gabriela ihrem Freund mehr als sorgenvolle Blicke entgegen sandte.  
>Am gesamten Körper zitternd legte Matt seinen Helm auf dem Boden ab, umrundete den Wagen und nahm Jessicas Platz auf der Fahrerseite ein.<p>

Mittlerweile hatte Sophia das Bewusstsein zurück erlangt. Sie keuchte vor Schmerzen, begann nun immer lauter werdend zu schreien und hielt sich die klaffende Wunde am Hals.

„Es tut so weh. Bitte helft mir. Ich schaffe das nicht."  
>Matt schüttelte wild mit dem Kopf, fasste vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand.<p>

„Schhh…. Sophia, sieh mich an. Schau mir in die Augen", forderte Matt, während Herrmann vor sie ein Schutzblech hielt und zwei der Feuerwehrmänner den Brenner betätigten.

Der Teenager schrie vor Schmerzen, krallte sich an die Hand seines Vaters.

„Ich werde sterben. Ich kann nicht mehr", weinte sie apathisch. Aber Matt gab nicht auf.

„Das wirst du nicht. Sieh mich an. Wir schaffen das, beide zusammen. Aber du musst wollen, okay? Schön ein und aus atmen. Ein und aus und ein und aus."  
>Sie drückte seine Hand, während die Feuerwehrmänner das Eisen durchbrannten.<p>

„Denk an unseren letzten Urlaub in Florida. Die Sonne ist warm. Das Meer rauscht. Die Möwen kreischen."

„Dad, bitte hilf mir."  
>Mühsam wischte sich Matt den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sein Ablenkungsmanöver funktionierte nicht.<p>

„Okay, dann anders. Versuch dir dieses Hundewelpe vorzustellen, das du dir seit zehn Jahren wünscht und das ich es nie erlaubt habe. Wenn du das hier heil überstehst, dann bekommst du den besten Hund, den die Welt gesehen. Schließ die Augen und jetzt versuchst du dir auszumalen, wie du ihm durchs Fell streichelst."

Seine Worte schienen die 15 jährige tatsächlich zu beruhigen.  
>Nur kurze Zeit atmete er erleichtert auf, denn Cruz und Mills hielten ihm bestätigend die Daumen nach oben, um zu vergewissern, dass Sophia nun nach draußen gebracht werden konnte.<p>

„Du hast es geschafft. Sophia? Sophia, sieh mich an! Sophia!"  
>Sofort stürzten Gabby und Leslie zurück zum Unfallwagen und versuchten das Mädchen schnellstmöglich auf die Trage zu schaffen.<p>

„Was ist mit ihr?", rief der Blonde panisch, während Shay bereits den Defibrilator auspackte.

„Ihr Herz setzt aus. 200", gab Gabby ihrer Kollegin die Ladung für den Elektroschock durch, damit sie den Teenager reanimieren konnten.  
>Doch es funktionierte nicht.<br>Panisch und wie in Trance sah Casey dabei zu, wie die Sanitäterinnen versuchten seine Tochter zurück ins Leben zu holen.

„240."  
>Erleichtert blickten die Rettungskräfte auf die allmählich konstant werdende Herzfrequenz.<p>

„Wir fahren los. Sofort", gab Gabriella ihrem Freund zu verstehen, der im Eiltempo hinter ihnen her rannte und als Letzter in den Krankenwagen stieg.


	3. Chapter 3

„Sie wird das schaffen. Sie ist stark. Hörst du?"  
>Völlig aufgelöst verharrte Matt in Gabbys Armen, während sein Hirn allmählich die Geschehnisse de letzten Stunde verarbeitete.<br>Es schien wie ein Deja- vu. Eine Wiederholung der Ereignisse von vor 5 Jahren. Ein zeitlicher Rückblick zu dem Moment, als seine damalige Freundin während einer Brandstiftung ums Leben gekommen und im Krankenhaus verstorben war.

Nur langsam löste sich der Lieutenant aus der schützenden Umarmung seiner Freundin, sah dann besorgt den langen Krankenhausflur entlang.

„Ich besorge uns Kaffee. Severide wartet vor der Intensivstation", gab sie ihm zu verstehen, ehe sich ihre Wege trennten und der Blonde den sterilen Gang entlang lief.

Wortlos ließ er sich neben seinem Kollegen nieder und vermied es Kelly in die Augen zu sehen.

„Wie geht es ihr?"  
>Matthew schluckte laut hörbar, zuckte dann hilflos mit den Schultern.<p>

„Sie musste auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus zwei Mal reanimiert werden. Sie hat sehr viel Blut verloren. Es sieht nicht gut aus… Und Jessica?", brachte er nach einer langen Sprechpause hervor.

„Die Ärzte sagen mir nichts. Aber sie war ansprechbar."  
>Erschöpft ließ Casey seinen Kopf gegen die Tapete fallen.<p>

„Matt, es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe mich einfach zu wenig um Jessica gekümmert, ihr immer alles durchgehen lassen. Ich hätte das Schloss vom Wagen auswechseln lassen sollen. Wenn ich härter durchgegriffen hätte, wäre das vermutlich nie passiert."  
>Casey schüttelte mit dem Kopf.<p>

„Das ist jetzt Schwachsinn. Das hilft uns in der Lage auch nicht weiter. Die Frage ist doch, warum es soweit kommen konnte. Was soll ich denn sagen? Klar hättest du deinen Van besser absichern müssen. Aber das hat doch nichts damit zu tun, dass die beiden regelwidrig um diese Uhrzeit da draußen sind."

„Wenn die Cops das weiter melden, dann kann ich das Sorgerecht für Jessica ohnehin vergessen."  
>Matt schloss resignierend die Augen.<p>

„Was ist mit Dina? Hast du Sophias Mutter erreichen können?"

„War die Frage jetzt ernst gemeint oder willst du mich aufmuntern?"  
>Severide zuckte mit den Schultern.<p>

„Die letzte Karte kam zu ihrem Geburtstag. Zum 14. Vor 2 Jahren."

„Autsch."

„Na, merkst du dass hier etwas Grundlegendes falsch läuft? Ich soll jetzt das ausbessern, was sie in 14 Jahren Erziehung verpasst hat."  
>Aus dem äußeren Augenwinkel beobachtete Matt, wie sich der Rest der Feuerwehrmänner in den Aufenthaltsbereich setzten.<br>Die Situation schien zum zerreißen gespannt.

„Habt ihr schon Neuigkeiten von den Mädchen?", erkundigte sich Chief Boden.  
>Severide und Casey schüttelten synchron mit dem Kopf, während letzterer nervös durch den Vorraum zu tigern begann.<p>

So sehr er Kelly auch entlasten wollte. Innerlich gab er sich die gleiche Schuld. Wenn Sophia dauerhafte Schäden davon trug, im Extremfall sogar starb, würde er dafür verantwortlich sein.

„Wo finde ich den Vater von Jessica Severide?"  
>Erst die Stimme der dunkelhaarigen Krankenschwester durchbrach die anhaltende Stille im Flur.<br>Erschrocken erhob sich Kelly nach oben, ehe er erwartungsvolle Blicke zu Casey warf.

„Na, los geh schon. Ich drücke euch die Daumen."

Wortlos folgte Kelly der jungen Pflegerin durch den Gang, während ihm Matt hinterher sah.  
>Angst erfüllt, wie der Abend für Sophia ausgehen würde…<p>

_

„Bitte bleiben Sie nicht länger als zehn Minuten. Ihre Tochter ist durch den Blutverlust noch sehr schwach, hat leichte Kreislaufprobleme. Ihr Zustand ist soweit stabil. Aber drei Rippen sind gebrochen und sie hat eine mittelschwere Gehirnerschütterung."

„In Ordnung."  
>Mit diesen Worten ließ die junge Oberärztin den Lieutenant zurück, der nun langsam den Raum betrat.<br>Für einen langen Moment besah er sich das verletzte Mädchen. Um ihren Kopf befand sich ein Verband, das Gesicht war von Kratzern und Wunden übersät und sie trug eines dieser typischen Krankenhaushemden, durch das ein Verband an ihren Rippen hindurch schimmerte.  
>Unsicher ließ er sich auf einem der Stühle nieder, griff dann behutsam nach der Hand seiner Tochter, die durch die Geste langsam erwachte.<p>

„Dad?"  
>Liebevoll strich Kelly über Jessicas Wange, während er die aufkommenden Tränen weg blinzelte.<p>

„Es tut mir so leid. Es war meine Idee. Ich wollte das nicht."  
>Mit ernster Miene bewegte Severide den Kopf nach vorn.<p>

„Darüber reden wir später. Jetzt musst du erst mal wieder fit werden und zu Hause sehen wir dann weiter."

Ängstlich drückte Jessica seine Hand, während ihr die Tränen aus den Augen flossen.

„Hey, wir kriegen das wieder hin."  
>Jessica schluchzte leise.<p>

„Was ist mit Sophia? Wie geht`s ihr?"  
>Severide umschloss die Finger seiner Tochter mit beiden Händen, atmete dann schwer ein und aus.<p>

„Die Ärzte können noch nichts Näheres sagen", sprach er mit ernster Miene, ehe er auf seine verletzte Tochter hinab sah.

„Sie wollte nach Hause laufen. Ich habe darauf bestanden, sie mitzunehmen. Nur weil ich mit deinem Wagen angeben wollte, protzen, weil sie noch keine Fahrerlaubnis hat. Wenn sie jetzt stirbt, dann…"  
>Jessicas Stimme versagte am Satzende.<p>

„Sch…Es war ein Unfall."

„Aber ich hatte die Verantwortung."  
>Severide seufzte schwer.<p>

„Gut. Hast du mit Absicht die Kontrolle über den Wagen verloren?"

„Nein."

„Bist du mit festem Willen gegen den grauen Chevy gefahren?"

„Nein."

„Wie kommst du dann darauf? Das einzige, was du verhindern konntest wäre mein Auto in der Garage zu lassen. Deshalb hast du trotzdem nicht willentlich diesen Unfall gebaut."

„Aber ich bin gefahren."

„Mr. Severide, die Besuchszeit ist gleich um", mahnte die eintretende Krankenschwester Kelly, der verstehend mit dem Kopf nickte.

Müde schloss Jessica die Augen, während sie noch immer seine Hand hielt.

„Schlaf ein bisschen", waren die letzten Worte, die er ihr mit zitternder Stimme entgegen raunte und ihr einen Kuss auf die von Blessuren übersäte Stirn drückte.


	4. Chapter 4

div id="storytext"  
>class="story-text" style="width: 897.3333129882813px;<br>overflow: hidden; margin: 15px auto; background-color: #f1f1eb;  
>font-family: serif;"Unterdessen wartete Casey noch immer auf Neuigkeiten von den behandelnden Ärzten. Mittlerweile kam auch Severide vom Nebenraum zurück, starrte angespannt auf die wartende br /„Wie geht's Jessica?", murmelte der Chief, was Kelly mit einem Schulterzucken /br /„Den Umständen entsprechend. Aber sie ist außer Lebensgefahr. Wisst ihr schon näheres über Sophia?"br /Chief Boden verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln, als sich eine Ärztin mittleren Alters der kleinen Gruppe annä /br /Gabby hatte neben Matt Platz genommen, hielt ihre Hand in seiner, als eine Schwester zu ihnen /br /„Mr.  
>Casey?"br Entsetzt blickte der blonde Lieutenant nach oben, sprang dann ruckartig von seinem Sitzplatz /br /„Wir haben unser nötiges getan."br /Matt sah Dawson aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an, weil er bereits mit dem schlimmsten /br /„Ihre Tochter liegt jetzt auf der Intensivstation. Aber ihr Zustand ist weiterhin kritisch. Wir können nicht garantieren, ob Sie die nächste Nacht überlebt. Von den nächsten Stunden hängt dann ab, wie sich ihr Zustand entwickelt.  
>Sie hat sehr viel Blut verloren und etliche Risse in den Venen,<br>inklusive Schleudertrauma. Eine Niere ist beschädigt. Wir haben sie an die Dialyse angeschlossen, hoffen aber das die zweite Niere diese Funktion übernimmt." br /br /„Kann ich zu ihr?"br /Matts Stimme war ein einziger /br /„Selbstverständlich. Sie können die kommenden Stunden gern an ihrem Bett sitzen. Sie ist derzeit noch nicht bei Bewusstsein,  
>aber wir versuchen die Medikamente schrittweise zu reduzieren, damit sie bald aufwacht."br Matt versenkte das Gesicht in den Händen, ehe er sich in Bewegung /br /„Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie nach nebenan."br /Casey warf Gabriella einen letzten, hilflosen Blick entgegen, ehe sich ihre Hände voneinander lö /br /„Ich werde dich nachher ablösen. Du brauchst dringend Schlaf."br /Matthew warf seiner Freundin ein trauriges Lächeln entgegen, ehe der blonden Ärztin in den Intensivbereich folgte und das Nebenzimmer betrat,  
>indem Sophia derzeit noch um ihr Leben kämpfte….br br /_br /br /„Als du 4 warst, da haben wir den ersten richtigen Urlaub am Meer verbracht. br /Ich war noch sehr jung, hatte mich gerade von deiner Mutter getrennt und meine Ausbildung in der Academy beendet. Dementsprechend musste ich mit wenig Geld irgendwie eine tolle Woche auf die Beine stellen. Also haben wir alles eingepackt und sind an den Strand gefahren. Es war nicht besonders weit, vielleicht zwei Autostunden von zu Hause, aber dich hat es damals so sehr fasziniert, dass wir diesen Ausflug auch die kommenden Jahre wiederholt haben. Du hast stundenlang am Meer gestanden und die Möwen beobachtet oder dich eingebuddelt und im Sand geschlafen."br /br /Seit über zwei Stunden saß Matt nun bereits an Sophia's Bett, hielt ihre Hand und erzählte von Erlebnissen aus ihrer Kindheit, ganz in der Hoffnung, dass sie seine Anwesenheit spürte und dadurch innerlich zum kämpfen animiert wurde. br /Sie war an unzählige Apparate und Kabel angeschlossen, die durch gleichmäßiges Piepen ein Lebenszeichen von sich gaben. Durch die Nase wurde sie mit Sauerstoff versorgt, während die Pflaster und Nähte ihre Wunden verbergen sollten, die sich an Hals und im Gesicht /In Matts Augen glitzerten Tränen,  
>während er über ihre Wange br /„Ich bin vermutlich der miserabelste Vater, den es gibt und ich habe unendlich viele Fehler gemacht. Aber ich möchte, dass du weißt,  
>dass du mir wichtig bist. Egal was da passiert ist. Du wirst immer meine Tochter bleiben", flüsterte er leise und sah auf das blonde Mädchen, das keinerlei Regung Hilflos ließ er den Kopf in den Händen versinken, rang nun abermals um /Erst eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn aus geröteten Augen aufschauen, als er in die traurigen, braunen Augen seiner Freundin /br /„Hey."br /Viel sagend hielt ihm Gabriela einen Becher Kaffee /br /„Das ist der stärkste, den ich auftreiben konnte."br /Er lächelte /br /„Danke."br /br /„Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?"br /Stumm schüttelte Matt mit dem /br /„Nein,  
>unverändert."br Gabby zog sich einen Stuhl zu ihrem Freund heran. br /br /„Das was du da eben gesagt hast. Sei nicht so hart zu dir. Du wolltest immer ihr Bestes.  
>Du hast sie seit zwei Jahren zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Kindheit wieder regelmäßig gesehen. Sicher sind bestimmte Dinge nicht optimal gelaufen. Aber das ist jetzt nicht allein deine Schuld."br br /Matt ließ den Kopf nach unten sinken, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Mit einem Mal schien er am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt zu sein, was auch Gabriela deutlich spürte. Behutsam zog sie ihn in ihre Arme, wo er leise an ihrer Schulter /br /„Ich bin nie da gewesen. Und später… Ich dachte immer, sie wäre mit 15 alt genug, um bestimmte Dinge selbst zu regeln", schluchzte er leise, während ihn Gabby umarmte, ehe er sich langsam aus ihrem Griff lö /br /„Matt,  
>sie hat sich verschlossen. Es bringt überhaupt nichts, jetzt über die Vergangenheit nachzudenken oder zu überlegen, was vor zehn Jahren falsch gelaufen ist. Das Einzige, was zählt ist, das sie jetzt überlebt. Lösungen gibt es immer. Aber jetzt ist von einziger Bedeutung, dass sie die kommenden Stunden übersteht."br Er nickte abgekämpft, fuhr sich müde über die /br /„Hau dich aufs Ohr. Ich passe auf sie auf."br /Casey verneinte /br /„Vergiss es.  
>Vielleicht ist das ihre letzte Nacht."br Gabby fasste nach seiner /br /„Das darfst du nicht einmal denken."br /br /„Hast du die Ärztin nicht gehört?"br /br /„Matt, wir reden hier von Sophia Casey. Du wirst doch jetzt nicht deine Tochter aufgeben."br /Er schüttelte samt zitternder Lippen mit dem /br /„Aber sieh sie dir doch an."br /Sie drückte seine /br /„Ich weiß, dass sie furchtbar aussieht. Aber ich hatte vor zwei Monaten einen ähnlichen Fall. Sie hieß Sheena, war 13 und hatte eine 30 Prozent Chance. Und sie hat es geschafft."br /br /„Sagst du das jetzt, um mich aufzumuntern?"br /br /„ Nein. Ich gebe dir das zu verstehen, weil du deine Tochter schon innerlich für tot erklärst,  
>obwohl sie mit gleichbleibender Herzfrequenz immer noch hier liegt."br Der Lieutenant wich ihren Blicken /br /„Matt, hör mal. Nur weil deine Freundin damals auf der gleichen Station gestorben ist, muss es Sophia nicht genauso gehen. Ich weiß, dass du dich vorhin wie zurückversetzt gefühlt hast. Aber es ist trotzdem nicht das Gleiche."br /br /„Angenommen, sie würde es schaffen und außer Lebensgefahr sein. Und ich bitte dich jetzt ganz ehrlich zu bleiben. Wie würden ihre Chancen stehen, wieder ganz gesund zu werden?"br /br /„Wenn das Hirn vom kurzzeitigen Sauerstoffverlust keine bleibenden Schäden genommen hat und davon gehe ich aus, die zweite Niere den Job der ersten übernimmt, es ihr Körper schafft diesen Blutverlust auszugleichen und keine weiteren, inneren Blutungen auftreten dann könnte einer Heilung nichts entgegen stehen. Das sind aber alles vage Thesen. Jeder Mensch ist anders."br /br /Matt sah sie verstehend an, reichte ihr dann sein IPhone /br /„Gabby, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"br /br /„Jeden."br /br /„Da wir mit allem rechnen müssen, würde ich weiterhin gern versuchen Sophias Mutter zu informieren. Falls der Extremfall eintritt, will ich ihr einfach nicht diese Chance nehmen, sie noch einmal gesehen zu haben. Ich weiß, dass ist jetzt merkwürdig. Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du versuchen könntest, sie telefonisch zu erreichen."br /Einverstanden nahm Gabriela das schwarze Telefon entgegen, mit dem sie kurzerhand nach draußen /br /Sie hatte die Tür gerade geschlossen, als Matt eine Bewegung an seiner Hand spü /Erschrocken sah er auf,  
>musterte die Finger seiner Tochter. Fing er an zu halluzinieren?<br>Hatte er sich das alles nur eingebildet?br /Panisch sah er in ihr Gesicht, schnellte dann näher zum Bett /br /„Sophia?"br /Entsetzt und erschrocken zugleich,  
>taxierte er ihre flackernden Lider, die sich nur kurz darauf wieder legten. Zunächst war er der Überzeugung sich das alles nur eingebildet zu haben. Als die Bewegungen an seinen Fingern, aber immer kontinuierlicher wurden, blickte er begeistert br /„Sophia! Sophia, hörst du mich?"br /Schwach begann sie den Kopf zu bewegen, sah ihrem Vater nach weiteren Versuchen schließlich fest aus ihren blauen Augen /br /„Dad? Bist du das?"br /br /„Hey."br /Mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Rührung sah Matt der Jüngeren entgegen, stich ihr fürsorglich über das verwundetet /br /„Der Unfall…"br /br /„Schhh…Nicht so viel reden. Daran denken wir später."br /br /Sophia weinte stumm, weshalb ihr Casey mit dem Handrücken die Tränen weg /Erst als jemand die Tür schloss und den Raum betrat, hielt er abrupt /br /„Wow, ich glaubs nicht. Und was habe ich dir gesagt? Deine Tochter kämpft. Ich gebe der Schwester bescheid."br /br /„Hast du starke Schmerzen? Einfach nicken."br /Sie schüttelte schwach mit dem /br /„Es tut mir Leid. Ich hab dich angelogen, mich total daneben benommen." br /Matt versteckte tief ein und aus atmend das Gesicht in den Hä /br /„Sophia, nicht jetzt."br /Er legte ihr viel sagend den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, ehe die Ärzte den Raum betraten…br /br /„Ruh dich aus", waren seine letzten Worte, ehe die Ärzte den Raum betraten./div 


	5. Chapter 5

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du uns nicht fahren willst?"  
>Kopfschüttelnd und mit verschränkten Armen verharrte Sophia bereits anderthalb Monat später auf der Beifahrerseite.<p>

Sie hatte tatsächlich den Schritt zurück ins Leben geschafft. Obwohl Matt an ihrer psychischen Wiederkehr arge Zweifel hatte. Seit ihrer Entlassung waren Autofahrten kaum noch das Gleiche. Jedes Mal, wenn sie einen Weg mit dem Van zurücklegte, schien sie furchtbar angespannt zu sein.  
>Geschweige von Fahrstunden, die sie belegen sollte, um mit 16 den Führerschein machen zu können.<p>

Auch an diesem Montagmorgen hatte ihr Matt angeboten, dass sie sich in seinem Beisein selbst zur Schule fahren konnte. Doch wie immer hatte sie abgelehnt, starrte nur teilnahmslos durch die Windschutzscheibe.

Anstatt selbst loszufahren, versuchte Casey die Jüngere in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

„Sophia, wir müssen uns unterhalten."  
>Entsetzt sah ihn das blonde Mädchen mit dem vernarbten Hals in die blauen Augen.<p>

„Hat das nicht Zeit bis heute Abend? Ich komme zu spät zur Schule."

„Dann, bekommst du eine Entschuldigung."

„Dad…"  
>Sie wollte sich abschnallen, aber Casey hinderte sie am gehen.<p>

„Jetzt rede ich und du hörst mir ausnahmsweise zu. Der Unfall ist jetzt 6 Wochen her. Ich sehe sowas jeden zweiten Tag. Männer und Frauen, die mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansehen und vor Schock kalkbleich sind und die, wenn man sie durch Zufall irgendwo in der Nachbarschaft wiedertrifft, noch Tage lang daran zu knabbern haben. Selbst bei normalen Auffahrunfällen. So, und jetzt stelle ich mir vor, wie es ist, wenn man die 9. Klasse besucht, gerade die ersten Fahrstunden genommen hat und dann mit 80 Kilometern pro Stunde gegen eine Brücke knallt und sich zeitgleich eine Eisenstange durch den Hals bohrt. Wenn man das nächste Mal zu sich kommt, hat man eine Feuerwehrmannschaft um sich, und beim übernächsten Mal liegt man an zwanzig Kabeln auf der Intensivstation."

Sophia schloss resignierend die Augen, strich sich dann nervös eine blonde Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass das für dich kein Problem darstellt. Ich mache diesen Job seit fast 20 Jahren. Ich bilde Jungs, die 5 Jahre älter als du sind, zu Feuerwehrmännern aus und ich kenne die Reaktionen, wenn sie völlig entgeistert vor mir stehen, weil sie die erste zerstückelte Leiche sehen, die die U Bahn in alle Teile zerfetzt hat. Und wenn ich mir dich so ansehe, dann kriege ich`s echt mit der Angst und ich weiß nicht, wie lange das noch gut geht."  
>Mit kaltem Blick sah sie Casey in die Augen.<p>

„Willst du jetzt, dass ich heule? Ist es das?"  
>Er zuckte mit den Schultern.<p>

„Wenns dir dadurch besser geht."  
>Sie schüttelte wild mit dem Kopf.<p>

„Komm, lass stecken."  
>Damit riss sie sich los, öffnete rasant die Beifahrertür und kroch genervt nach draußen.<p>

„Danke, aber ich laufe lieber zu Fuß."

„Sophia!"

Aber sie reagierte nicht.

„Du kannst mich mal", meinte Matt ihr Geflüster zu verstehen, ehe sie ihren Schritt beschleunigte und hinter der nächsten Straßenecke verschwand.

„Wir haben uns richtig ausgesprochen und danach den ersten Vater-Tochter Abend seit 10 Jahren veranstaltet. Jessica war so baff, dass wir das jetzt einmal im Monat wiederholen", biss Kelly gut gelaunt in sein Sandwich, während Matt zum dritten Mal in dieser Stunde seinen fertig geschriebenen Einsatzbericht las, weil er sich einfach nicht konzentrieren konnte.

„Schön für euch", grummelte er genervt, ehe er das Papier zerknüllte und dann im hohen Bogen in den Papierkorb donnerte.  
>Gabby und Mouch, die neben den beiden Männern ebenfalls am Tisch saßen sahen sich viel sagend an.<p>

„Kein guter Start in den Tag? Lass mich raten. Probleme mit Sophia?"  
>An Matts Stelle antwortete Gabriela.<p>

„Wir machen uns Sogen. Sie…zieht sich sehr zurück und meidet den Wagen und ihre Fahrstunden. Wir denken, dass sie Ängste entwickelt und ein Trauma hat."

„Trauma?"

„Merkst du an Jessica nichts? Ich meine, wie ist es denn bei ihr?"  
>Interessiert sah Casey von seinen Akten auf.<p>

„Keine Ahnung, sie redet mit mir, macht ihr Sozialstunden, die sie ihr wegen der Sache mit meinem Wagen aufgebrummt haben. Im Gegenteil. Ich finde, seit dem Unfall können wir wieder normal miteinander sprechen. Sie kommt sogar pünktlich."

„Keine Alpträume? Keine Aggressionen?", hakte Matt genauer nach.  
>Severide zuckte mit den Schultern.<p>

„Keine Ahnung. Nachts sehen wir uns kaum."  
>Gabby starrte nachdenklich auf den Tisch.<p>

„Sophia schreit im Schlaf, sie ist manchmal völlig apathisch und tagsüber müde und unkonzentriert."

„Das tut mir leid. Habt ihr mal mit der Schulpsychologin gesprochen?"  
>Matt winkte viel sagend ab.<p>

„Das bringt nichts. Alles schon versucht. Sie spricht nicht mal mit uns darüber, geschweige mit Fremden."

„Casey?"  
>Just in diesem Moment kam eine aufgebrachte Shay in die Küche gelaufen.<p>

„Sophias Schule hat eben angerufen. Oder eher gesagt die Jungs von Löschzug 64. Deine Tochter sitzt wegen Brandstiftung bei der Schulleitung."

Gabriela und Matt sahen sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Bitte was?"

„Sie hat um ein Haar das Chemielabor angezündet, weil sie dort in der Freistunde geraucht hat."

Matt entglitten die Gesichtszüge, ehe er sich aufgebracht nach oben erhob, im Eiltempo Chief Boden Bescheid sagte und dann wütend zu Sophias High School raste…


End file.
